marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is the latest installment in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series. The game features characters from Capcom video games and the American comic book company Marvel Comics. It is the fifth installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise, the eighth installment in the Vs. series, the first to be exclusive to consoles, and the second in the Vs. series to use three-dimensional graphics on a two-dimensional battle area. The game is produced and directed by Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously worked on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, and features the same fast-paced, over-the-top fighting mechanics as earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. Capcom has promised three-on-three tag team fighting gameplay and a robust plot . The game was released on February 15 in the U.S, February 17 in Japan, and February 18 in Europe. An updated version, known simply as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, features 12 new characters, 8 new stages, and updated gameplay. It was released in the U.S on November 15, 2011, November 17 in Japan and November 18 in Europe; less than nine months after the first game was released. Development Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii on April 20, 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom re-acquired the Marvel license after a period of legal issues that placed the series on hiatus for nearly a decade. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company bought Marvel for USD $4 Billion, but the buyout did not affect the development of the game. Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously headed production on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand". Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet 2, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood". Capcom's design philosophy for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was to make a game that would reach out to those who have been long-time fans of the series, but at the same time expand their user base to those who may be familiar with the characters represented but not with fighting games in general. In particular, company president Keiji Inafune expressed a desire to appeal to a worldwide audience. Unlike previous titles in the series, Capcom currently has no plans for an arcade release, and will initially focus only on console versions for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. This game is expected to sell 2 millions units across both platforms. In addition to the complete transition to 3D models, several characters also sport updated designs. Iron Man now sports his Extremis armor as opposed to the Modular Armor he wore in the previous titles, Wolverine now wears his John Cassaday-designed costume from the more recent Astonishing X-Men rather than his '90s era costume, and Captain America now wears a belt with pouches. Employees from Marvel have been working closely with Capcom's art design team to ensure that each character from their company is properly represented. Both Marvel and Capcom have discussed the possibility of a comic book adaptation of the game by UDON, which project manager Jim Zubkavich stated would most likely be in the form of a four to twelve issue mini-series (the prequel comic to the supposed mini-series is available in the Collector's Edition). The X-Men characters use the cast of the Wolverine and the X-Men animated series in this game, while the Avengers use the voice cast of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes animated series. Gameplay The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which features four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters etc. Arcade Mode Ryota Niitsuma, series creator, stated at E3 2010 that the game will feature a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. In between battles, characters will meet, interact, speak, and travel with other characters. Marvel has also stated that Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is "all about fan service", and plan to work with Capcom to include dialogue quips and mid-match events between the company's characters that reference past Marvel Comics storylines. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. Although subtle and not really given much attention, each Marvel and Capcom character announced implies that they would be the rivals to each other. Many of these characters even have special quotes they say to each other during match (see also: Special Conversations) At New York Comic-Con, it was announced that Marvel writer Frank Tieri will be writing the game's story. The actual storyline is about Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker summoning various villains from their universes to try and take over the universes of their respective franchises, but in the process, awaken a mighty force (Galactus) that threatens to destroy both worlds. Now, it is up to the heroes of both worlds to stop this threat before it is too late. Confirmed Characters The game features new and returning characters to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, with accompanying promotional artwork by Capcom artist Shinkiro. The final retail build of the roster will feature 36 characters (not including DLC). Capcom has stated that they plan to expand the roster by the time the game is released, and are "working hard to include as many characters as possible". After the most recent announcements of Sentinel and Hsien-Ko to the roster, the official website for the game has stated that there are more characters still to be revealed. Also, the roster is stated to be finalized, but possible fan demand might affect the DLC. Returning characters have distinct playstyle changes, such as Hulk being able to perform steady air combos, Captain America's shield hitting back on the return after being thrown, and Iron Man's new stance and Proton Cannon firing at a 45° angle. Characters are listed by company, and placed in order of the date they were revealed. An asterisk (*) signifies a new playable character to the Marvel vs. Capcom Series. 2 asterisks (**) also signifies a sub-boss. 3 asterisks (***) is an unplayable final boss. If you would like to see the character rivalries click here. The first 6 alternate costumes that will be available for DLC have been revealed. They are: *Captain America: New Costume (S.H.I.E.L.D. format with no mask and original shield) *Iron Man: Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) *Thor: Classic *Chris Redfield: Resident Evil 1 (S.T.A.R.S. Uniform) *Ryu: Street Fighter 1 (red slippers, small headband, and laid down red hair) *Dante: Costume (along with Sparda Mode) inspired by his father. Marvel Characters Capcom Characters Niitsuma has confirmed that a third of the potential roster will consist of characters who did not appear in the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. Characters confirmed by Niitsuma to be absent from the game included Tyrant and Nemesis of the Resident Evil series, citing concerns that their inclusion would change the game's content rating. The primary members of Marvel's Fantastic Four were excluded at the company's suggestion for currently undisclosed reasons, although it could be argued that it's because Super-Skrull has all their powers, thus giving all of the Fantastic Four representation within Super-Skrull. (Niitsuma stated that the Human Torch was a completed character and originally considered to be on the roster, but his animations consumed a lot of memory. So Marvel suggested Super-Skrull to be his replacement and retained his model, animations, hyper combos slated for the Human Torch. The Thing was also considered at one point, but Capcom felt he would be too similar to the Hulk.) Seth Killian has stated that original characters Amingo, Ruby Heart and Sonson from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 were absent. The final character roster was said to be around 40. It has also been stated that: *Blade (Blade) *Cable (X-Men) *Daredevil (Daredevil) *Emma Frost (X-Men) *Fantastic Four (Fantastic Four) *Gambit (X-Men) * Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man) *Loki (Thor) *Mojo (X-Men) *Punisher (The Punisher) *Silver Surfer (Silver Surfer/Fantastic Four) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) *Gill (Street Fighter III) *Ken (Street Fighter) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4) *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Wayne (Lost Planet) *Zangief (Street Fighter II) and characters from the following Capcom series: *''Breath of Fire'' *''God Hand'' *''Lost Planet'' *''Monster Hunter (At the request of their developers) *''Onimusha *''Power Stone'' *''Red Earth'' *''Rival Schools'' *''Sengoku Basara'' *''Three Wonders'' will not be playable, but it is possible that they will make stage and ending cameo appearances. Mega Man X was once originally confirmed to be absent at the Penny Arcade Expo, although it has recently been confirmed that Zero will have an alternate color/costume that closely resembles Mega Man X. (see also: Alternate Costumes) Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Main article: Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Capcom and Marvel have officially announced Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for both Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Capcom claims, "Every epic character from the original blockbuster returns to the fray alongside 12 new fighters, 8 over-the-top new stages, enhanced gameplay, and more surprises to be announced." There are 6 characters from the Marvel side and 6 from the Capcom side. New Additions: * Marvel ** Hawkeye ** Ghost Rider ** Iron Fist ** Nova ** Rocket Raccoon ** Dr. Strange * Capcom ** Strider Hiryu ** Firebrand ** Frank West ** Vergil ** Phoenix Wright ** Nemesis (The official website is here.) Trivia *The announcer of this game makes many references to previous games. **The announcer has pre-battle speeches such as "Live and let die...FIGHT!!!" (from Capcom vs. SNK 2) and "Go for broke...FIGHT!!!" (from Street Fighter Alpha 3). **He also says "That's right, the third chapter", as a nod to Street Fighter III: Third Strike's main theme. **Some of the little messages you can get for getting a combo are references to subtitles or messages from the franchises present in the game, such as GREAT (Street Fighter Alpha), COOL, CRAZY, DUDE, SWEET, STYLISH (Devil May Cry), FANTASTIC (either Fantastic Four or Dead Rising), MIGHTY (Mighty Thor), INCREDIBLE (The Incredible Hulk), AMAZING (The Amazing Spider-Man), UNCANNY (Uncanny X-Men),' MARVELOUS '(Marvel), VIEWTIFUL (Viewtiful Joe), GALACTIC (Galactus), and UNSTOPPABLE (possibly a nod to Juggernaut). *Similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, instead of displaying the names of the winning fighters when the match ends, this game uses the more traditional "You Win" and "You Lose" messages used in the Street Fighter series. *The "I Wanna Take You For A Ride" song from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which was used as the background music for the character selection screen in that game, is remixed for this game, and reused as the character select music for the character selection screen for the training mode. In addition, the game announcer references it by saying, "Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is here! I'm gonna take you on a wild ride!" *The number "3" in the series logo looks similar to the number "3" in the logo of "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", a game from Monster Hunter series Videos Video:Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Intro Movie 1|Opening 01 Video:Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Intro Movie 2|Opening 02 Video:Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Intro Movie 3|Opening 03 Video:Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Intro Movie 4|Opening 04 Video:Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Take You For A Ride Traditional Remix|Take You For A Ride: Traditional Video:Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Take You For A Ride Dance Remix|Take You For A Ride: Dance Remix Video:Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Take You For A Ride Rock Remix|Take You For A Ride: Rock Remix Video:Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Results|Results Theme Also See *List of Marvel moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *List of Capcom moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Screenshots Category:MvC3 Category:Games